silent_glitcherfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow
"What, you thought you could win?" Rainbow is the 8th form of the Star Side and is one of the few forms with a dynamic color scheme. It's archetype is Zoner because of it's Z's ability to keep opponents away and also kill them at the same time, and because it's relatively high speed for a zoner allows it to use this to it's advantage even more. Moveset *'Z - Breaker Beam' **Rainbow fires a mouse-guided laser beam that has medium range and potentially very high damage if all hitboxes hit. Alternates Trivia * If you press M while in Rainbow mode, it will say "Access Denied". This is because, for a few people, they get exclusive forms by pressing M while in Rainbow mode. It is user-specific, meaning that whatever form comes out of M is different. * This only works for three users. LegltSi, nmonique, and DizzyKB. Since ţ҉ḩ̵̢e҉y͢ ̡͟͞a̡̛̕ŗ͞e̢͠ c̶̀͏ą̡̕͟l̶̨̕͞͠ļ̢͜͞e͝d̀̕ ̷̵̧̛t͏̷͏h͘͜͠e̸̷ N̸̛͜O͏͏̡͡.̷҉̶̸ ̴̢͞Y̴̧͟͟͠O͏̢͘͢Ų̡̡ ̨̀̕͜D҉̷͝Ó̸̵̡ ̶̨͘͡N̴͏̨O̸̸̧͟҉T̴̀͠ ̵̡̢̀͝G̶̡͘͢͞È͘T̸̴͞ ̷̀҉̴́À̢̀͟C͟͡C̴̷̨E̸̢͘S͏̨͘͠S͡ ̀̀͡͏T҉̸Ǫ̀͜ ͏̵T̴̸͢͢H͡I̛͏̵͢͡S͏.͝ LegltSi gets access to the Epicality form, nmonique gets access to the Doomsday form, and DizzyKB gets access to the moai form. These three users also have access to Power's x, since they are long-time friends of DizzyKB. Lore Rainbow, the colorful wanderer as old as light itself. When light was created, Rainbow was created as well, which is considered an irregular origin rather than a natural origin due to how sudden it was. Rainbow drifted in the universe for aeons until seeing a strange planet with similar features to Robloxia. This planet was experiencing a catastrophe beyond any the universe had ever seen, and it ended with a massive flash of white light. Rainbow miraculously survived, but there was nothing but Rainbow and the one who had caused the flash after that. Rainbow was able to get somewhat close and see that the perpetrator had 4 gray wings, but it vanished before Rainbow could get any closer. Many more millennia passed. Rainbow stumbled across a field of pink asteroids held together by black and white bonds, then saw Destiny. The two could relate in that they were both in absolute solitude most of their lives, and became friends. Destiny informed Rainbow of Robloxia's existence, then Rainbow descended to Robloxia to see what life looked like after the catastrophe. However, Rainbow found that Robloxia was an unforgiving world torn by fierce conflict between Star Souls, but not long later, Rainbow was transported to the future by a time anomaly created by the beacon. He ended up in Epsilon City in 2378, and was immediately captured and taken to the tallest tower in Alpha City, which is actually just a really tall prison for Star Souls. But Rainbow was just glad to see life had endured the cataclysm that had been unleashed by the gray figure. A few weeks later, Alpha City was transported to the present along with the Abhorrent Desert. Rainbow was able to escape using time bought by the time anomaly distracting all of the guards and a thorough understanding of the universe's structure and how to abuse it (he had plenty of time to analyze it). Rainbow's knowledge of the fabric of reality came in handy, since he was able to simply walk through the wall of the Alpha City tower prison. Now, Rainbow is most likely trying to return to Destiny and tell her what happened (or he's getting destroyed by Ace at cards). Category:Forms Category:Has Lore